


Once Moran...

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: One day, after Prof. Moriarty passed away, Col. Sebastian Moran meets Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson and suddenly realizes... he meets his end.





	Once Moran...




End file.
